


Tenderness

by sunlitwitch



Category: The Soul Stone War
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Riding, Smut, Tears, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitwitch/pseuds/sunlitwitch
Summary: In good faith, one can start healing. Even unwilling, Morkai finds someone to share his pain.
Relationships: Main Character | Morkai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this affects you as much as it did me.

The sun’s heliacal transit left traces beneath your sleeping eyelids. The summer eaves dapple your cheeks. Even nested in the arms of your lover you still manage to catch the scent of pollen as it wafts along from the tree you’re under. You inhale deeply and yawn, shifting in Morkai’s arms. 

At the brush of his lips, you melt, burying deeper into the crook of his arm. He chuckles; the vibration reaches you from his chest. “Afternoon gorgeous,” he murmurs. “Are you planning to wake up anytime soon?”

“If it’d mean I was a good girl,” you whisper, meekly. “Then yes.”

You can hear him mutter, conflicted. Timid, you chance to peek from within your sacred bower, only to find him gazing back.

“Fable.” He says, firmly. “Come here.”

You sit up obediently, gazing into the undergrowth of his eyes. He smooths a wisp of blonde from your face. He’s telling you more than he can say, now—with his hands, with his gaze. “May I kiss your nose?” You ask, smiling bright. 

He nods, breathing roughly. With just a gentle brush, you graze his flesh—suddenly he’s pinned you to the ground.

He leans in to graze the shell of your ear. “Fuck,” he says, “the things you do to me…”

You turn your head to gaze at him, just as he makes to move toward your neck. There’s a look of challenge in his eyes. Tenderly you brush your nose against his again and again, watching him crumble. All his pretense is swept away. As if in pain, he shuts his eyes. Making sure he maintains his hold, you lean in toward his face to kiss his eyelids.

His grip tightens. Indignation is burning in his every line. “Why?” He demands, brows furrowed. It’s as if your love provokes a kind of violence; the anger that he wears naked on his sleeve. “Why do you insist on...” He trails off. _“Why?”_

You smile in supplication. The sun is still reaching you through the trees. These outbursts ceased to affect you when you realized it wasn’t _you_. Once someone somewhere broke something deep inside. You’re tranquil; more than his grip, his difficulty loving hurts just a little, but you’re at peace. 

You know somehow in that nebulous abyss of intuition that you can give him what he needs; good faith, affection…

_Tenderness._

He’s searching for some deceit. At last, finding nothing you can feel him deflate; the vice around your wrists begins to slacken. He rolls on to his side, reminding you very much of a cat. Even now, you can feel him search for your displeasure, though now he’s nothing if not concerned.

“You don’t need to look so guilty.” You whisper. This too causes him pain. “I know it isn’t me.”

His brow furrows in contrition. “How is it you can read me like this?” He whispers. Something in his voice is broken. “How you can just… smile while I’m so fucking angry with the world?”

Just a beat of silence. It hangs there; gently, you smooth a stray hair back into place. He turns his head to brush his lips against your wrist. Just as you think to pull back however, he presses his face into your palm. You can feel him murmuring:

“You’re too good for me.”

“If you weren’t good, I wouldn’t be able to see through you.” You whisper. “If you were empty, I wouldn’t have anything to love.”

At the admission, he shifts onto his elbow. There’s something wild in his eyes. “What did you just say?” He asks. The shock on his face is so real that you almost want to laugh. Lazily, you mirror his position. “I think you know what I said.”

For once in all the time you’ve known him, Morkai looks stunned beyond belief. He’s boneless in your grasp. Every crease in his expression is a battleground—a welter of conflict and emotion. All the summer of hope and loss grapple madly his eyes. Gently, you push him and somehow he allows it, rolling on to his back. You swing your leg over his hips.

“I love you,” you say again and again. “I love you. I want to show you…” Then, you whisper, leaning in, breath ghosting along planes of his cheeks. “May I, please?” 

He merely groans. Your lips crush together; he’s pulling at the small of your back. As your hips begin to rock, he meets you in kind. Somehow, you swear you can even hear a whimper; you feel its vibration against your lips.

With just a few movements, he springs free. There’s no preamble. No time for foreplay. Only the need to be together; to transmit something words cannot say. You slip your smallclothes to the side and rub him along your entrance. His fingers are tearing at the grass. 

“I love you,” you say again, taking every aching inch of him into you. He flexes his cock, head tosses back. Whatever the two of you had done before—nothing could compare to _this_.

You begin to ride him. Every movement is tender, despite the urge to have him slapping against your womb. His lips parted with a kind of vulnerability you’ve never seen before. It’s more than pleasure. “Fable,” he says with a grimace, teeth snapped shut. His eyes are wide, brow slung low. Morkai is pleading with his eyes, as if you’re giving him something he can scarcely contain.

“I love you,” you whisper again and again, this time leaning against his chest. It’s then that you notice your cheeks are wet, burning with the tears he can never allow. The pain he can never show you. Smiling, you let it spill out. One by one, the droplets scatter.

“Don’t cry,” he says, broken. _“Please.”_

“If it’s pain, we bear it together,” you whisper against his lips. “You don’t have to carry it all alone.”

“Fuck!” He says again. It can’t be contained. Morkai lifts your hips just enough to snap up into you, again and again. He’s fucking you with a kind of desperation, lovesick and filled with need. “Agh!” He groans, eyes rolling back. Panting, you run your tongue along your upper lip. Love and ache; pain and emotion—it all melds into a growing warmth at your core. 

The flood spills over. “I love you!” He cries. “Fuck!” 

“Morkai!” You gasp, still crying. “Don’t stop, please…”

Is he crying, too? It’s impossible to tell. Your tears have fallen to his cheeks. Twined both within and without, it’s difficult to know where the two of you meet and end. Inside your pleasure is so deeply coiled that it strikes like an asp. You’re both crying, moaning and writhing in ecstasy, until at last you come, cock hilted deep inside.

Your moans are so impossibly loud, it’s sure that the others will hear you. Your voices are carried on the wind. “Fable!” He says, gritting his teeth. Your brain is scattered. All you can do is ride it out.

He spills inside of you, emitting an impossible sound. It’s somewhere between a groan and a sob—a cry of both love and pleasure. You squeeze around him, desperate for every drop. It’d be too much to let him go now, not when you’ve come so far. You want everything. You want every last part, no matter how sordid and broken. It’s a love more powerful than war.

The two of you collapse into the grass. You’re on his chest, the shirt still stained with your tears. His breath is ragged, heartbeat wild. You can hear it desperately sawing in and out of his lungs.

Neither of you speak. Words are hardly necessary. Instead, you shift your skirt and smooth it down. He shuffles his pants. The two of you are as before, yet everything has changed. The summer heat seems to smolder, dewing your bodies with sweat.

Limply, he kisses your brow. You smile and hum with content. Two bodies in the daytime; two humans with a need to be loved. It’s certain as your fingers braid together that so too do your souls.

Good faith, affection and tenderness. Maybe that’s where the healing can begin.


End file.
